Girl meet world superpower
by Lar7
Summary: The girl meet world goes to central city for a nice vacation day but thing turn bad too worse.


It is nice day in central city for Riley's friend and her family. Riley wanted to goes to this city as her vacation spot and to see dr. Wells. His invention will change history as you know it. It call the particle accelerator and he made it. So Riley's friends and family make it to their hotel to get room. They goes to different rooms in the hotel. So Riley and maya left the hotel to meet dr wells in person at the star lab. Farkle left in ten minutes later go to star lab but he this guy beating this man up for no reason. So he ask the attacking man a question. Why you beat this poor man up and he answer he was trying to kidnapped my daughter but the beat up say I was try to help your daughter to find her parents. The father didn't any buy it so the father went home to his computer to type mean thing about the man. Lucas see the news and go to meet farkle and this beat up man. Farkle told everyting what happen to this poor man and Lucas get mad. He want to talk to this man and so went to the building to find this man. Lucas knocked on the door and this man came open the door. He says hello! Lucas came in barraging in and I want to told you about something. He told this man about the beat up man was trying to help your daughter find her parents but you accuse him for calling this man a kidnapper but he not. Look you are ruining this man life and his family as too. My friends taking good care to this man. You didn't any believe the police or my friends because I want to punch you in the face for accusing this nice man.

two hour later everybody return to their hotel room. Riley ask what auggie was doing and he say I went to a concert. I got a glow stick. Riley and maya had another paint fight again but the particles accelerator explosion to see dark matter all over the hotel rooms too. Riley wake up in a hospital bed and look at the mirror. She see her face is green and her arm are red. The nurse say the paint is fusin with your skin and so your friend too because her whole body color in red. Your little brother do alright but he is glowing in the dark. The nurse give a sad news your mom and father didn't make it. The nurse give a good news farkle is going find but he is very very smart and Lucas is okay but he has power punches. Riley see this little girl with this man and ask this girl a question. Where your parents at and the little girl say my parents try to apologize to this man because he help me. The little girl say my name is Sarah and my adopted dad name is Tim. He has two daughters of his own because his wife was kill by the explosion. Tim say I can adopt you and auggie too with that alright for you. Riley say okay to be part of his family and auggie too. Tim saying reason I did this because your friend save my life, I save your life, and your little brother life to get adopted by me as your new father. Tim say you been in a coma nine months with your brother and friends. Riley is shock by this news and want to good back to her hometown in New York. Tim say you can't go to your hometown looking like this because they might think you are a freak but farkle and Lucas can go to your hometown. Riley know something is up and ask Cory you are inside this man body. Tim say yes and explain what happened. Your father went to a hospital to check his brain but with something is wrong but this explosion cause his brain goes into me, I has his memory of you, and your brother too. We can goes back to your hometown about in one month. Riley say okay! Tim say meet my friend Barry Allen and he is the flash to this city. He will train you and auggie with your new power with you has any power but star lab didn't has the technology to change your body to normal. Riley say I get stuck looking like this? Tim say yes because your face is permanent green, your whole body though both your hands are permanent red, and your legs though your feet are permanent purple. Riley ask I be stuck as color body girl and Tim say yes.

Riley scream will loud!

 **reason I do this story because I hear the news because a father accused a innocent man for kidnapping his daughter. By this story will teach that father a leason. That man was trying help the little girl but the father ruined that man life and his family life as well.**

 **this is the Arthur note.**


End file.
